


Captain Mikaelson's Little Treasure

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Klaus, F/M, Kink, Klaroline, Object Penetration, Olden Times, Oral Sex, PWP, Pirate Ships, Pirates, Sub!Caroline, klaroline kink, klarolinekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Mostly Human AU with one little spell. Caroline is the Captain of a pirate ship. When a hurricane blows away her crew, Klaus finds her drifting among the debris. He offers to save her life… in exchange for a blood oath to ensure her obedience.Smut. D/s undertones. Fun with candles and whale oil. Some fluff.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	Captain Mikaelson's Little Treasure

A/N I've had this partially written for a while, but I used Klaroline AU Week 2019 to light a fire under my ass to get it wrapped up. This is shameless smut. Enjoy. Oh, one other thing. Yes, this is physiologically possible. No, I don't suggest trying it on the high seas without several hours of preparation. It's fiction. Go with it. :P

Captain Mikaelson's Little Treasure

The summer of 1766 had been hell on the Caribbean seas, as well as most of the Atlantic. The whole season had been a stream of one hurricane rolling over another. The beautiful pirate Captain Caroline Forbes had had the misfortune of getting caught up in a storm while raiding Sint Eustatius in late September. The storm had passed early that morning, and she'd been floating in the debris ever since. When she finally saw the sail of a ship on the horizon, she was relieved; even though that relief reeked of shame. Being the sole survivor aboard her ship, or what remained of it, was better than being dead, right? Wrong. She had only one thought when she saw the flag of fellow pirate captain, and lifelong rival, Klaus Mikaelson…

"Son of a bitch," she groaned, rolling her eyes when he climbed out of his rowboat and stood on the jagged rocks beside her, dirty blonde tendrils breaking free of the leather strap binding his long hair.

"Not exactly the greeting I expected, sweetheart," Klaus gloated in his British lilt that she would never admit turned her on. He sat down next to her on the small piece of wood she was using as a makeshift float, dangling his boots in the ocean next to her bare feet. He kicked the water, splashing her already soaked body with light little waves as he gleefully smirked at her. Caroline shot him a death glare, eyes narrowed, trying hard to kill him with the sole power of her indignation. The pirate captain laughed out loud at her in spite of his best efforts to contain his sheer joy at her predicament.

"Well, it seems as though you have two options, Captain Forbes," he taunted, smiling all the while at her utter misery. "You can either stay here, amidst the rubble," he said, gesturing at all the floating debris that once comprised her mighty ship. "Or," he proposed, holding up his other hand in illustration, "you can pledge your allegiance to me in exchange for my humble assistance," he teased, crossing his hand over his chest in mock sincerity.

When several long moments passed, their eyes locked, Klaus raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm thinking," she sneered. The stranded blonde captain huffed and crossed her arms over the tattered remains of her once white Bellamy shirt, the wet fabric hiding nothing from his lustful gaze. "And what does my allegiance entail?" she asked snidely, certain she did not want to know the answer as much as she absolutely wanted to know.

Klaus smirked at her, his elation growing by the minute. "Well, you can start by calling me Captain Mikaelson," he said smugly, kicking the water happily.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, unamused. "Fine," she conceded. "Captain Mikaelson," the fiery blonde sassed, sneering at her rival.

Klaus smile widened, dimples carved into his cheeks. "That's better, Miss Forbes," he teased, eyebrows waggling at her demoted title as she shot him another death glare. "Well," he explained, looking at her sideways as he kicked the salty sea, "it's simple really. You," he stopped to tap her button nose, barking out a laugh when she jerked her head away, "have to do everything I say." He smirked morphed into a leer as he leaned in to tuck a soaked tendril behind her ear. "And Caroline," he added in a husky whisper, "I do mean everything." He made a show of looking her up and down, clearly demonstrating his lecherous intentions as his eyes settled on her nipples, hardened by the cool sea breeze. A captain was nothing if not forthright in negotiating conditions of surrender.

"I'd rather drown, but thanks," she sassed, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Klaus shrugged and stood up on the jagged rocks behind them. "Have it your way, then," he said casually, setting one booted foot into his rowboat, as if he would ever leave her. He'd been after her as long as he could remember. They'd first met when he'd raided a ship only to have her sneak off with it in the dead of night, effectively robbing him of his stolen treasure. They hadn't spoken, but he'd seen her when she'd waved at him in triumph, her then girlish giggle flitting through the air as she sailed away.

"Wait," Caroline said with a dramatic sigh. He smiled at her, the arrogance on his face killing her almost as fast as the tide would once it came in in just a few short hours. "Fine," she agreed miserably. If sex was what he wanted to board his ship, she would humor him just long enough to bury his own dagger in his back… after she had her way with him, of course. Captain Caroline was never one to turn down a night with a fellow pirate, unless his name was Klaus. "Everything you say," she agreed reluctantly, her expression petulant as she gazed up at his handsome face from beneath her salt-soaked lashes. They'd been playing a song and dance for years, their attraction very mutual.

Klaus offered her his hand, but she climbed into the rowboat of her own accord. He sat down and wrapped his hands around the oars, the air saturated with the smell of salt. Pausing, he grinned evilly at his latest acquisition. "One other thing," he added smugly, his smile etched in stone.

Caroline rolled her eyes, once again crossing her arms over her chest. "And what is that, CAPTAIN Mikaelson?" she snarked.

Klaus' smile had never been more pronounced in his life as he answered, "I'll need you to swear a blood oath." Caroline's face dropped, eyes widening in disbelief as he pulled out the very dagger she had been planning to use in his murder. "That's not a problem, is it Miss Forbes?" he asked innocently, his face angelic.

Caroline audibly exhaled as she considered her options. A blood oath was beyond sacred amongst pirates. It was magical. A blood oath could never be broken, no matter what. From this day and for all days, she would be bound to Captain Mikaelson, the most ferocious pirate ever to sail the seven seas, doomed to obey every last wish. Perhaps death was preferable after all… if only it wasn't such a terrifying death. It had been centuries since anyone dared break a blood oath. It was said that the death of the last pirate to do so was so horrific that even the survivors aboard the ghostly ship were lost to insanity, unable to ever speak of what they witnessed before jumping overboard to their watery graves.

On the other hand, as much as she hated him, she loved to hate him. They'd formally met ten years ago when they raided the same ship. He was as struck by her beauty as he was drawn to her ferocity as a captain. Barely an adult, she commanded a ship of thieves and murderers as effortlessly as she commanded his affections, and lusty attraction. There was something magnetic about him that kept drawing her into his orbit. More than once over the years had they come close to giving in to their very mutual animalistic attraction. Caroline thought of him when she touched herself at night, safely locked in her chambers where no prying eyes could judge her forbidden lust. She'd be lying to herself if she said the idea of lying beneath him didn't hold the tiniest bit of appeal, and yet she remained silent in her consideration.

Seeing the magnitude of her apprehension, the ruthless captain's confidence momentarily wavered. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her appraisingly. "There are worse fates than spending your nights with me, love," he said softly. "If I didn't think so highly of you, I wouldn't want to take you as my own as much as I have for years." Caroline hmphed, glaring at him sideways as she refused to meet his eyes for fear that he would see how much she wanted what he wanted. She wanted him to be hers. The young captain had a decision to make, yet it was a choice she dreaded above all others. Resigning herself to her fate, she extended her hand, palm facing up.

When the legendary pirate went to take her outstretched hand, she quickly pulled it back and narrowed her eyes once more. "Oath or no oath, you've got another thing coming if you think you're dressing me up in one of those… dresses," she sneered. She did not wear dresses. If she could fight and kill like a man, she could dress like one, too.

The older captain smirked at her demand. "Don't worry, sweetheart," Klaus said with a wink, "I don't plan on dressing you in anything." She had to avert her eyes when she felt a spark between her thighs at his erotic promise. A long moment passed before he held out his hand for hers. Very reluctantly, she placed her calloused hand in his. He offered her a smile that could almost be called kind in it's deception as he slit first his palm, then hers, red raining down their wrists. Klaus clasped their hands together as he held her gaze, sapphire eyes on topaz. "Do you, Captain Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, solemnly offer me your pledge of allegiance and swear to me an eternal oath of loyalty, sealing in blood your vow to honor your promise always and forever?"

Caroline's chest was heavy as she nodded her assent. "I solemnly swear that I pledge my allegiance to you, Captain Niklaus Ansel Mikaelson, and by sealing this oath in blood, I promise that I will honor my vow always and forever," she said gravely. Both captains felt the air leave their lungs as their hands burned in unison while the magic took hold and rooted itself permanently within their twisted souls, both sets of their eyes illuminating in a ghostly glow.

"And so it is sworn," Klaus said, hands still clasped.

"And so it is sworn," Caroline repeated. The heat left their hands and the white light in their eyes faded as the magic left their bodies.

Klaus picked up the oars once more, tucking his dagger back in his boot. Although he owed her nothing while she owed him a permanent debt, her gave her his word. "I will be good to you, Caroline. I promise."

"Good," the young blonde said, mixed emotions flowing through her. The sun was setting over the horizon as they approached his massive ship, famed as a 96-gun second-rate galleon that he'd stolen from the Royal Navy. On the wood was emblazoned the ship's new name: "The Original Hybrid." His men raised them up and secured the small rowboat.

Klaus got out first and again offered Caroline his hand, only this time, she took it. When her skin touched his, a bolt of lightning shot through her, settling as a hot tingle in her lower belly. He entwined their fingers as he walked her to his chambers. She gulped when he locked the wooden door behind them. She retreated several steps while his back was to her, but she held her ground when he turned to face her. She was determined to hold onto her pride even though it served no purpose. She belonged to Klaus now. She was at his mercy and he could do with her what he pleased. She loved and hated her predicament in equal measure, as she loved and hated him in equal measure. She made her face a mask to hide the pain that ate the heart that no one knew. If ever there was a man who could bring her to her knees, it was Klaus Mikaelson.

The captain five years Caroline's senior skulked up to her and gently grazed her soft cheek with the back of his calloused knuckles. In spite of her ambivalence, she found herself closing her eyes and leaning into his gentle touch, a caress that surprised her in it's tenderness. He pulled her in with a muscular arm around her petite waist, his grip as iron as the lock on his solid oak door. She sighed as she rested her head against his toned chest, his obvious erection pressing against her belly. He smelled of salt and sea and solace, her shelter from the storm. Klaus quietly ran his hand over her snarled curls, lightly kissing the top of her head. When his lips touched her scalp, Caroline felt that same fire ignite a flame between her thighs. She'd had many, many men in her tenure as a captain, and more than a few women, but none evoked the high voltage Klaus sparked. Denial could hide her feelings only so long, and that time had expired years ago.

The famed pirate kissed her silky cheek, tasting salt when his raspberry lips gently touched her skin. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the way his rough stubble tickled her face. She very slightly tilted her head to the side, connecting her lips with the corner of his mouth. He slowly returned the gesture, his lips barely grazing hers. He exhaled through his nose and, to her unhappy surprise, pulled away from her. He walked over to a small table that held crystal glasses and a diamond shaped decanter filled with a dark amber liquid that could only be finely aged rum.

Klaus filled two glasses halfway with liquor and handed one to Caroline. He sat down on a plush but worn sofa, patting the cushion next to him. She eyed him suspiciously before taking her place at his side. Her rightful place in the space between love and hate, between light and dark, between fire and ice, between solace and chaos, between the ecstasy of triumph and the agony of defeat, between right and wrong, between servitude and freedom. Klaus roamed over her with his steely gaze as he contemplated his next move. He took a long sip of his rum, allowing her to do the same in comfortable silence. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a drink, nor would it be the last. He'd come close to claiming her on more than one occasion, but something always held him back. He couldn't hold the sun in the palm of his hand only to let it set beyond the horizon, shrouding him in darkness. If he were to take her, he would never let her go. And now she was here. In his chambers. On his ship. At his mercy.

When Klaus finally spoke, his voice was quiet, a silky tone caressing every word like a long-lost lover. "I want you in my bed, Caroline," he said bluntly, his eyes roaming over her perfect body, nipples hard beneath the thin layer of cotton that barely concealed her breasts. When she offered no reply, he tucked one leg beneath him and turned to face her. He set down his glass and gently turned her chin to bring her eyes to his, her eyes that held so many secrets. "But only if that is your wish as well," he promised sincerely. "However low you think me to be, you must know that I will never force myself upon you. Your oath means nothing when it comes to your body. I want only what you're willing to give." His words held such meaning that they became something almost tangible. Alive. Breathing. Eternal. "But I will claim you as my own, given the chance," he added with a delicious smirk, the dimpled devil in disguise.

Caroline seriously considered running out of his chambers as she thought about his words, allowing them to sink into her heart just as her ship had sunk to the bottom of the Caribbean. Klaus was a captain of honor above all else, but so was she. She set her glass down and tucked a leg beneath her, facing him in the same way. They stared at each other, their gazes as intense as the electricity charging the space between them. She propped her elbow on the back of the sofa and rested her cheek on her leathery palm. "What if I say yes?" she asked, her candor matching his. She was nothing if not his match. His equal. His queen. "What if you had that chance?"

Klaus moved closer to the ruthless warrior captain and ran his knuckles down her cheek, over her collarbone and directly across her already erect nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger before settling his hand on her hip. The pinch was hard, but the rest of his touch was feather light, a perfect dichotomy. The erotic contact was enough to make her gasp and suck in a deep breath, energy rushing below her toned abdomen. She wanted him and he knew it. His eyes trailed up her body, the corner of his lip twitching up in a smirk.

"Then I'll ravish you until the only thing left in your world is the sound of your own voice screaming my name," he promised, making her breath catch in her chest. "I'm not a gentle lover, sweetheart," he warned, his words shooting straight to her core. "What I want, I take, and I will show you no mercy if you give yourself to me." He slowly brought his ocean eyes up to meet her stormy blues. "And Caroline," he added, his voice laced with sinful seduction, "I want everything." A low growl came from the back of his throat, his mind filling with erotic images of the blonde captain naked before him, her body his for the taking.

"The things I could do to you," he taunted, moving closer, his strong fingers kneading her flesh. "The way I could make you feel," he said with a groan as his nails raked down her skin. "The way I could make you beg me for it," he whispered, forcing himself to meet her eyes, his other hand gliding down her scantily clad chest as he teased a nipple. "Or beg me to stop..." Her breath hitched when he pinched her again, harder this time. "If it's candlelight and roses you're after, I'm not your man," he finished in a throaty whisper, lip twitching up in a devious smile.

Caroline shifted closer to him, tucking her knee between him and the sofa. Everything about Klaus Mikaelson drew her in, his words filling her chest with a flurry of hurried heartbeats. The way she claimed her men wasn't for the faint of heart, either. She chewed them up and spit them out. When she was finished, they thanked her for it as she kicked them out the door. Everything she had ever wanted, she had gotten. There was no position she'd never tried, a sensation she'd never felt, a game she'd never played... and she played to win. Her timely savior with his rugged good looks and cocky attitude was undoubtedly a worthy partner. Her equal. Her captain. Her king. His hand trailed from her hip to her spine, sneaking up her shirt to lay skin on skin, her body welcoming his rough touch as his nails dragged up her back suggestively. She drank in the sight of him, all hard muscle and angular planes of masculine perfection, his smooth chest visible through the loose laces at the top of his billowy white canvas shirt. Her nose was inches from his when she held his gaze and teased in a husky whisper, "Maybe I'm after the thorns."

Klaus' eyes flashed as dangerously as his reputation. Caroline's elfin face lit up in a mischievous smile, her lower lip locked between her glowing white teeth. His jagged nails dug into her tender flesh as his mouth clashed with hers, his dancing tongue twisting and twirling hers in a waltz of wonder. Her damp shirt was cool against her skin as he pulled it over her tangled curls, her breasts bare before his appreciative gaze. She figured if men didn't have to bother with corsets and brassieres, neither did she. A man had questioned her attire once, but she'd shot him to shut him up. None of her crew said much after that. His cock twitched at the sight of her sun kissed flesh, sharp arousal setting him ablaze.

The world's fiercest pirate claimed his prize like a ragdoll and carried her over his shoulder to his massive bed, smacking her hard enough on the ass to make her yelp. He effortlessly tossed her on his feather mattress and pinned her down by her wrists when he crashed on top of her, lips colliding with hers in a passionate explosion. She gasped into his mouth at the feel of his strong hands, his grip iron and unyielding. She had given him the chance and now he was taking what he wanted; and what he wanted was her body writhing beneath his with her voice screaming his name and begging him for more ringing in his ears.

Klaus temporarily freed her and kneeled up, her eager body caged between his knees. He pulled his shirt over his head at lightning speed. Before the fabric hit the floor, he ripped her up by her hair and brought her to her knees. He slammed his mouth on hers, biting her lower lip so hard that she cried out, the sound muffled by his tongue as he tasted his conquest. He held her head immobilized as he savagely stole the very air that filled her lungs. His other hand raced around her bare back and pinned her arms against her skin. She was at his mercy while he ravished her as he pleased. He grinned into their kiss when she matched him with equal fervor, both fighting for dominance as their tongues moved back and forth between their mouths.

Before Caroline could process what the captain was doing, Klaus was binding her hands behind her back with the leather strap that once held his hair. Once she was bound, he unbuckled her wide leather belt with one hand and ripped it from her storm-tattered trousers, tearing her belt loops to shreds. She cried out and tried to pull back when he shoved his hand in her pants and found her slippery clit with his talented fingers, but one hand had found its way back to her curls, rendering her still as he set her mouth ablaze. "I'm going to make you scream for me, Caroline," he growled in between kisses as he tortured her throbbing bud with harsh circles. Never in her life had she felt herself climbing so high so fast. Klaus was a bomb she couldn't defuse.

Caroline's eyes rolled back in her head as she approached the precipice. "Scream it, Caroline," Klaus harshly commanded as he thrust two fingers deep inside of her, hooking them to hit the perfect spot to get his way. Caroline shook her head defiantly back and forth. "Scream it!" he shouted, pulling her up by her hair so he could viciously bite her nipples back and forth. When her pants fell to her knees, he lifted her high enough with one muscular arm to rip them from her legs. He brutally pumped in and out of her, adding a third finger and tracing his thumb around her clit. He sucked and bit her nipples, bruises blossoming in his wake. He wanted to fuck her so savagely that she'd remember the feeling of his cock inside of her with every movement of every muscle. Her legs shook violently as he tormented her slick pussy, his palms grazing against her bald lips. Dropping her back to her knees, her pulled off of her nipples to meet her eyes and growl at her, "SCREAM MY NAME!"

"KLAUS!" Caroline finally screamed, relenting to his exquisite torture. The captain's lips twitched into a wicked smirk as he swallowed her cries, claiming her mouth once more. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he brutally fucked her through her earth-shattering orgasm. She saw stars behind her clenched eyelids, her lungs failing as pleasure destroyed her. She held her breath as wave after wave of blissful agony washed over her.

To her shocked surprise, Klaus didn't stop when he felt her slowing down around his furiously pumping fingers. "Again," he commanded, continuing his brutal pace.

"No, no, no," Caroline panted, shaking her head back and forth as much as should could as his hand held her motionless.

Klaus dramatically nodded his head up and down, tilting her to face him with a painful yank on her golden curls. "Yes, yes, yes, Caroline," he barked, hitting her harder than ever as he added a fourth finger, his entire hand saturated with her juices.

Tears rolled down her face as she pleaded with him. "Klaus, no, I can't-"

"You can and you WILL," Klaus growled behind clenched teeth as he fiercely impaled her all the way to his knuckles, his fingers curling into a ball. "Unless you really want me to stop..." he teased, his voice silk as he stilled his hand.

Caroline looked at him with wild blue eyes, frantically shaking her head back and forth in desperation for him to continue. Her response was met with a smirk. She gasped in elation when she felt his fist press into her, stretching her like no one had before. Klaus was right. The only thought that remained was his name as she screamed it at the top of her lungs, her shrill cries echoing around the bedchamber. Her hips enthusiastically crashed against his knuckles as she neared the orgasm of a lifetime, falling lower on her knees to spread her legs wider for her captain. "KLAUS! FUCK! KLAUS! HARDER! KLAUS! FUCK! KLAUS! FUCK ME HARDER! KLAUS! HARDER! KLAUS!" she chanted over and over with every pump of his rock-hard fist, her own thrusts matching his speed and encouraging him to do as she asked.

Klaus could count on one hand the number of women's faces he'd seen as he pleasured them, preferring to take them from behind without so much as a kiss for foreplay. Now he found himself watching Caroline's flushed face in awed wonder. Never had a woman so thoroughly matched his intensity with her own. He twisted his wrist to hit her clit over and over in time with his fierce pumps. She continued screaming his name over and over when she finally found the release she'd been chasing. The force of her walls convulsing around him almost forced his hand out of her… almost. He held on and fucked her until her pussy gushed liquid down his wrist in a waterfall of cascading euphoria.

Klaus dangled his treasure before him, Caroline's knees barely touching the mattress as she came down from her high. He smirked in delight at the far-away expression on her crimson stained face, her eyes shut tight as aftershocks twitched through her ravaged body. She had no idea where her mind was, but it had deserted her as had her ship in the storm. Satisfied with her for the moment, Klaus pulled out his fist and untied the leather strap binding her wrists behind her back. With a tenderness that surprised even him, he gently laid her down on his soft bed. He lay down next to her and covered them with a heavy blanket, the sea air chilling his chambers as the sun set in the distance.

Never before had Captain Klaus Mikaelson, the most terrifying pirate to ever command the seas, held a woman after he ravished her, but Caroline Forbes had bewitched him, body and soul. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her bare back against his muscled chest, his hand gently caressing her side up and down beneath the blanket. She was never one for such intimacy, but she felt herself melting into his embrace, his stubbled jaw sending shivers down her spine when he kissed her neck as though she was the most precious thing on the planet… because she was. Before the setting sun rose, he would devour every part of her, taste every inch, fill every hole with his throbbing cock, desperate to break free from the confines of his trousers. However, as much as it both mystified and terrified him in equal measure, he cradled her in his arms and let her rest peacefully in his embrace as she floated somewhere between consciousness and sleep.

However, a pirate's generosity lasts only so long. By the time she started to come to, his erection was throbbing painfully in his trousers. She looked up at him sleepily, a lusty gaze still in her eyes. He smirked at her seductive little smile before parting her lips with his tongue. "Get on your knees for your captain, Miss Forbes," he commanded, dragging her by her hair to the wooden planks of his chambers. She opened her mouth, but he replaced her snappy comeback with his hard cock as soon as he tossed his brown trousers aside, his belt buckle clanging on the wooden planks. He pulled her hair to draw her eyes up to his as he thrust in and out of her face. "When you are above board, my crew need not know you are bound to me," he said firmly, his eyelids fluttering when she closed her throat around his head, his salty precum coating her tongue. "But when we are in here," he managed to choke out, "you will do as I say, and you will do it without the attitude. Are we clear, my little treasure?"

Caroline didn't know which surprised her more: that he was willing to let her be his equal in the eyes of the world, or that she felt her lower belly clench at the way he'd ordered her to her knees. She nodded her head as she eagerly sucked his cock, her elegant fingers gripping his balls. "Good girl," he ground out. He showed her no mercy as he fucked her throat hard and fast. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath when her passion rivaled his own. She was clearly a woman who enjoyed sucking cock, a revelation about which he was immensely grateful. "I'm going to come in your mouth and you're going to swallow every last drop," he commanded, his balls tightening in her hand. She eagerly nodded her head up and down, moaning when his salty semen touched her tongue. She pumped him up and down, savoring every bit of his release before slowly letting his cock fall between her lips.

Caroline looked up at his flushed face with a smug expression. Klaus smiled down at her with his deceptively charming dimples doing nothing to hide the mischief she saw flash behind his cobalt eyes. "Get on the bed and spread your legs for me, sweetheart," he said casually, slapping her hard on the ass as she scrambled to obey. He turned to face her, drinking in the sight of her parted thighs. "Don't speak in my chambers unless you have permission to do so," he warned when she opened her mouth to tell him to hurry up. He made her wait for a long while as he slowly caught his breath. He examined her pussy as he let the anticipation build inside of her, playfully running his finger up and down her slick clit.

"I'm willing to allow you to share my ship under certain conditions," he explained, teasing her folds torturously slowly. "However, when we are alone, you will obey my every command." He cast his eyes to her as he slowly pushed one finger inside her dripping pussy. "Can you live with that?" he asked seriously, adding a second finger. She nodded her head distractedly. He reached forward with his other hand to give her clit a hard pinch. "Answer me when I ask you a question, Caroline," he barked, pinching her again. "And use my proper title." Pinch. "And repeat my instructions so I know you understand."

"Yes, Captain Mikaelson," she gasped. One more pinch and she was going to explode, which he knew. "I will obey your every command," she added in a breathy whisper. "Fuck!" she cried out when he dove between her legs, latching his lips around her clit. He pressed three fingers into her as he ate her out with fierce abandon, savoring the taste of her pussy as his stubble scraped her velvety lips. He gazed hungrily at her anus but ignored it for the time being. Many women had never heard of such a thing as anal sex, but he'd managed to talk a few into giving it a try. With time, he was sure Caroline would grow to enjoy his various torments. He closed his eyes and followed her up and down as she rode his face until she came on his tongue.

The captain moaned as her taste melted in his mouth. He slowed his pace to give her time to come down, but quickly resumed his ministrations as he continued to eat her out. She gripped the sheets tightly, winding her fingers around the weathered fabric as he built her up again. "Klaus," she panted in an airy whisper, her tone pleading. "I don't think..." her protestations died on her lips when he immediately stopped and pulled back.

"You sure you want me to stop, sweetheart?" he asked with a lecherous wiggle of his eyebrows. She looked down at him, her pussy grieving his loss, and shook her head with what little energy she had left. He smirked at her before continuing his explorations. This time, he went slowly. He teased her with the tips of his fingers and tiny licks of his tongue. He carefully pressed two fingers into her swollen heat and hooked his fingers to massage her inner walls. He still had many things planned for her. It wouldn't do to burn her out so quickly. He gently lapped at her clit, swirling the tip of his tongue around and around her throbbing bud until she fell apart beneath him, calling out his name into the night.

Klaus pulled her to his chest and spooned her from behind, kissing her temple. He whispered into her ear, "Good girl." She melted back into him, her mind far away in a haze of great sex and utter contentment. "I'll stop now. I know you're tired," he teased, making her pussy clench. She wasn't THAT tired, but she knew where he was going with this. She would NOT beg him for it, as he'd assured her she would. He gently grazed the back of his fingernails down her bare arm while she recovered a bit. The more she began to return to him, the further his hand began to wander. She shifted to give him better access to her body. She could feel his stiff cock pressing into her back, but she was enjoying the unusual amount of attention he was giving her. Normally, her lovers liked it fast and rough, as did she. Like Klaus, this type of intimacy was not listed on her menu of sexual appetites.

Caroline hummed happily when he ran his fingers down her ribcage, dipping down to gently circle a nipple before lightly pinching it. She lay there and let him play with her body while she floated in a pink bubble of erotic pleasure. He ran his fingers up and down her side, across her nipples, down her toned abdomen, always careful to stop just where her folds met. She arched her back into him, whimpering slightly when he again glided across her lips without dipping in between. "Something wrong?" he asked with such smug satisfaction that she didn't need to open her eyes to see his arrogant expression. She shook her blonde curls in denial, refusing to beg for his touch. "Hmm," he hummed skeptically. "Just checking," he teased, whispering in her ear as his stubble dragged across her lobes. He nibbled the shell of her ear as his finger traced the line where he lips met from top to bottom and back up.

Klaus felt her skin warming at his touch, could see the flush rising up her cheeks, but still she remained silent as she gave herself over to his control. He kissed just below her ear, drawing shivers from her as his hand lightly caressed her breast, nipples standing at attention. He dragged his lips down her neck, biting a sensitive spot with just enough pressure to have her keening in his arms. He suckled right above her collarbone, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger with maddening serenity. He could play this game as long as she could. He would have her begging for his cock long before he would let her have it. He scraped his fingers down past her pussy and teased the tops of her thighs with tiny pinches, soothing the spots with the pad of his thumb before moving an inch to repeat his sensual torture.

Caroline whimpered when he made his way up her hip and down across her bell, pulling her spine flush against his sternum. "You know what to do if you want more, Caroline," he said into her ear, his husky tone a breath above a whisper.

"Never," she said with a defiant humph.

"As you wish," he said, dragging his hand away. Before he finished rolling on his back, she pulled his arm back over her, snuggling closer against him as he cradled her in his strong arms. She felt his smirk against her bare shoulder before he gently nipped her flesh with his teeth. He twisted a nipple between his knuckles as he worked his way up her neck, his rough stubble a delicious torture along her sensitized skin. He shifted to pull his other arm around her torso. He kneaded her breasts with the palm of his arm wrapped beneath her. Using his free hand, he carefully pushed one finger between her slick folds, barely touching her clit. Even that tiny pressure was enough to make her flinch as gasp. "Tell me what you want," he whispered into her ear as his tongue teased her outer shell.

"Touch me," she breathed out, heart racing.

"I am touching you," Klaus replied, slowly rubbing his finger up and down between her lips.

"Touch me more," she said, moaning when the back of his nail traced the top of her warm center. He silently pressed the tip of his finger inside of her to his knuckle before dragging it back out just as slowly. "Klaus..."

"That's not my name, Caroline. Address me properly," he teased, sharply biting her shoulder and soothing the pain away with his tongue.

"Captain Mikaelson," she whispered so quietly he almost missed it.

"That's better," he praised, rewarding her with a second finger, leisurely moving in and out of her as he played with her pussy at his own pace. She mewled into the still air of the captain's chambers, encouraging him to continue his perfect torture. "Tsk tsk," he chided, hooking his fingers to massage her inner walls above her neglected clit. "It'll take more than those feeble cries to get what you want, sweetheart."

"Please, Captain Mikaelson," she keened, rolling her hips against his hand as he toyed with her lips. He chuckled against the back of her neck, running his tongue along her shoulder blades. "Please," she said a little bit louder, her pride meaning less and less as the apex of her thighs burned under his touch.

Klaus parted her folds from behind just enough to slip the head of his cock between her lips, barely grazing her dripping core. "Is this what you want?" he asked in his silky accent, one hand pinching and pulling each of her nipples in turn. Caroline nodded her head, her please barely above a whine. "Then beg me to fuck you," he whispered in a triumph.

"Please fuck me," she puled pathetically.

"Didn't quite catch that," he smirked in amusement as she pressed against him, trying to get his cock inside her aching walls. "Hard to make out when I don't hear my name."

"Please fuck me, Captain Mikaelson," she said with more volume.

"That's better," he growled, rewarding her obedience with a leisurely stoke of his cock, slipping his head inside her hot center. He swallowed down his own desperation when he felt her walls tighten around him, her hips gyrating of their own accord. He pulled her matted salty curls away from her neck and kissed his way up and down her velvet throat he wouldn't mind fucking again. His own pressure was building and he longed to bury his cock deep inside of her, but he'd told her she would have to beg for it, and he was a man of his word. He reached down and slipped his finger between her folds to circle her clit, hoping to speed things along.

"Please, Captain Mikaelson, please," she panted as she felt herself climbing higher under his torment. He pushed his cock all the way inside of her, leaving it there to spread her pussy wide around his thick shaft as she stretched to accommodate his girth. She moaned when he applied more pressure to her throbbing bud. "Please!" she gasped. "Please, Captain, please fuck me," she pleaded weakly, her pride evaporating with each careful stroke. Smirking against the pulse point in her neck, he pulled all the way out only to slam up into her pussy. "PLEASE!" she shouted, her whole body on fire as he kept her on the edge. "Please CAPTAIN," she finally begged. "Please fuck me Captain Mikaelson! Please fuck me with your giant cock until I come screaming your name, please, please, please," she chanted as he gave her what she wanted, taking her roughly from behind until she came so hard that she saw stars bursting behind her eyelids and she choked out his name.

Klaus barely gave her time to come down before he had her on her knees, her face buried in his feather bed. "There's a good girl," he growled, thrusting deep inside of her as he fucked her hard and fast from behind, his nails digging into her hips to hold her up. As he felt himself starting to fall off the edge, he pulled her closer, parting her lips with his fingers. He rubbed her clit up and down, feeling her walls start to clench around his cock as he viciously hammered into her quivering pussy. "Fuck, Caroline," he choked out when she came again, his cock succumbing to the pressure as she clamped down, screaming his name into the mattress and she sobbed through a mind-blowing orgasm. He joined her down the rabbit hole, squirting his hot, sticky come deep inside of her hot core. He pumped in and out until they were both finished before collapsing on top of her, chest heaving.

They both rolled onto their backs, laying parallel as they struggled to restore the air to their spasming lungs. Klaus looked to his conquest and was rewarded with a bright smile. Huffing out a laugh, she rolled onto him and buried her face in his chest, elated giggles escaping from her throat. The ruthless captain couldn't help but laugh with her, nuzzling her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hmmm," he mused into her neck, pulling her back to wipe the crisp strands of her golden curls off her face. Smiling with his dimples, he teased with flashing eyes, "I told you that you'd beg me for it."

"Shut up," Caroline sassed, rolling her eyes as she slapped his chest above his tattoo of a feather bursting into a flock of black birds. "Hey!" she squealed when he slapped her ass a couple of times, leaning forward to bite her lower lip. She tried to pull away, but he held her tightly around the smooth skin of her back and again slapped her cheeks, making her squirm in his arms as she burrowed her head in his neck, giggling at his rough treatment.

"That another first?" he asked, amused at her oddly cute behavior.

"No, but you can do it harder," she said shyly.

The pirate hummed thoughtfully when she hid her face again, enjoying her reaction. He hadn't expected her to be this shy about some of his recherché activities. Perhaps she just hadn't been around very creative men. He would change that. He hit her for a few minutes, progressively applying more pressure until her ass was nice and pink, her little whimpers music to his ears. He smoothed out the pain with his calloused palm as her flesh tingled under his touch. He rubbed her back up and down until she emerged from his shoulder. She rolled onto her back and he on his side, looming over her nude form, all of her shyness gone as he idly played with a nipple. He leaned down and pecked her on the mouth, gently parting her lips with his tongue. She kissed him back, smiling when he pulled away. "Tell me," he said seductively, tracing his nails down her abs, "what else haven't you done?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. She rolled onto her belly, bending her legs at the knee and crossing her ankles behind her. "I've done everything I've ever wanted," she said confidently.

"But have you done everything I want?" Klaus asked suggestively. The captain smiled mischievously, dragging a finger down her spine and over the cleft of her ass before pulling back to slap her hard cheek enough to make her squeak and bite down on her lower lip.

"Probably not," she admitted. "There are some places men are not supposed to go, Captain," she said with a flirty edge, her nose crinkling at him, bright smile blinding.

"Perhaps men who don't know what they're doing," he countered with an arrogant smirk. "I'm good at a lot of things," he added. He rolled over on top of her, stopping to kiss her shoulder. She turned her head to kiss his lips, his tongue finding its way to her mouth. He quickly grabbed a long-tapered candle before rolling back over her, hovering over her as he dragged the wick up and down her spine. "How much do you trust me, little treasure?" he asked, dimples carved beneath his stubble.

"Not very much," Caroline lied, biting back a smile at his naughty grin.

"I'd like to test that theory," Klaus teased with a wink. He reached over to the nightstand and lit the wick from the blue flame of a sterling lantern. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the light of the flame as he held the candle over her back. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was alright with his plan. She smiled bashfully and nodded her head in quiet agreement. He smiled back, carefully gauging her reaction as he dripped the first drop of hot wax on the small of her back. She sucked in a deep breath, eyes heavily lidded at the strangely erotic sensation.

Caroline moaned as he slowly and carefully dripped his way up her spine and back down to the top of her cleft. "Blow," he commanded, holding the candle next to her face. She obediently pulled her face from her arms and blew out the flame. "Good girl," he praised, his words tightening her lower belly. She rested her cheek against her folded forearms and watched him, wondering what he would do next. He picked off the remnants of the wick and smoothed out the top of the candle. She looked on with interest as he coated it in what she supposed was whale oil. Seeing the apprehension hidden in her ocean eyes, he gently assured her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Caroline felt the tension leave her shoulders at the sincerity she heard in his tone. "Ok," she said quietly, nodding her head that he could continue with what she suspected was another entirely new experience. Men had tried to touch her there before, but it had not ended well for them. She had to admit to herself that the idea intrigued her. However, she had a fearless reputation to uphold. From what she'd heard from the working girls she frequently offered free passage, anal sex could be quite horrible if done incorrectly. It wouldn't do for whatever nameless pirate she brought to her chambers to see her cow in pain resulting from his own clumsy inexperience. She was nervous but knew she could trust Captain Mikaelson with her body. She knew he'd never hurt her. She was well aware that he'd been infatuated with her for years as she'd secretly returned his interest since the day she'd stolen his ship.

Klaus sat up on his knees and ran a soothing hand down her spine. She turned her head to face him and held his gaze as he gently touched the oily candle to her anus. He looked to her for confirmation, one hand touching her back to ease her anxiety. She gulped down her nerves and nodded her head before inhaling a deep preparatory breath. He rubbed her back up and down as he cautiously pushed the candle between her cheeks, slowly penetrating her only an inch before coming back out. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but when he saw no sign of discomfort on her beautiful face, he repeated his motions. After a few more times, she sighed and let her eyes flutter shut as her body relaxed, enjoying what he was doing to her.

The captain ran his nails along the back of her thighs as he moved the candle in and out of her tight ring of muscle over and over, slowly stretching her for the first time. He only pushed about half of the foot-long narrow taper into her with each stroke. He pulled the tip out and shocked her when he used it to circle her clit. He eyes flew open and she sucked in a deep breath when she felt his oily finger replace the candle as he rubbed the wax up and down between her lips in time with his strokes. "More," she moaned when she felt her body start to warm from the inside of her chest. He smirked at her closed eyes and added a second finger, his other hand still using the candle to stimulate her little bud. She whimpered a little bit, but he kept his motions slow and rhythmic, paying careful attention to her breathing as he stretched her in preparation for his cock, which was now painfully hard. "More," she pleaded again. He had to close his own eyes and take a few deep breaths to maintain control, his erection throbbing as it brushed against her thigh when he added a third finger. He moved in and out of her, denying her release when he felt her getting close by slowing down his movements over her clit. "More," she mumbled, moving her hips to gain more friction against her pussy.

Klaus smiled smugly as he watched her face, her breath hitching in her throat when he sped up his fingers as he played with her ass. "How much more do you want, Caroline?" he asked, dragging the candle slowly up and down her clit as she squirmed around the tip.

She opened her cerulean eyes and said confidently, "I want everything, Captain Mikaelson."

"On your knees then," he commanded easily, slapping her ass hard as she scrambled to obey.

"Yes, Captain," she said with a flirty wink. He smirked at her as he slowly dripped oil onto his thick cock, having tossed the candle aside, much to her dismay. Her body grieved the loss of his attention as soon as he removed his fingers when she asked for his cock. She mewled her discontent at his languid strokes as he moved his hand up and down his shaft.

Klaus slapped her ass again, leaving a handprint in her wake, the vibrations shooting straight to her clit and making her groan. "Spread your legs for me, sweetheart, and I'll give you what you want," he promised, mirth dancing in his eyes at how quickly she parted her knees in her haste to feel him inside of her. "Look at you, Caroline. So eager to please your captain. I will reward your obedience, little treasure," he said as he seductively teased her anus with the head of his cock. "Does that feel good, hmm?" he asked as he slowly maneuvered his head inside her tight hole.

"Yes, Captain," she repeated in between moans as he penetrated her another couple of inches. "Mmmmmm," she groaned. "More." He slapped her lightly on the cheek as he pushed his thick cock deeply in her ass. "Klaus... faster... please..." she panted, her anus spread wide around his shaft as he moved in and out at an agonizing pace. She jumped when he slapped her very hard. Remembering her manners, she corrected herself, "Please fuck me faster, Captain Mikaelson."

"That's better," he said with an arrogance painting his husky whisper.

"Mmmmm fuck..." she groaned when he moved his well lubricated cock in and out of her ass in a steadily increasing rhythm. "Please do it harder. Please make me come," she asked politely. "Please touch my clit, Captain Mikaelson." Klaus' eyes flashed at her submission and he immediately granted her wish. He leaned down and harshly rubbed his thumb up and down her bud in time with his powerful strokes. She fell apart with a shout, calling out his name as he fucked her up the ass, the oil helping him glide effortlessly in and out while he pumped hard and fast through her orgasm. She arched her back as she finishing coming.

"Can you take more for your captain?" he gritted out, his own orgasm not approaching fast enough if she needed to stop.

"Yes, Yes, I can take more, Captain. Give me more," she panted, eagerly moving her hips in time with his aggressive thrusting. He exhaled a sharp breath as he gripped her hips to support himself, the feeling of her slick heat around his hard cock drowning him in a wash of pleasure. "More, Captain, please, more," she chanted. "More, more, more."

"This is as much as I can give you, love," he ground out, his jaw locking his teeth together as he slammed in and out of her ass at a brutally fast pace.

"But I need more!" she shouted into the salty sea air that smelled of salt and candle wax and their combined arousal.

Klaus leaned down and bit her shoulder hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth in her sun-kissed flesh. This was the woman he wanted. Fierce. Strong. Full of light. Begging for his cock to fuck her harder. He quickly shoved three fingers in her pussy, attacking her clit with his thumb as he hammered her up the ass. Her whole body began to shake, her elbows giving out. Her face fell to the pillows and she used the leverage to rock her hips to meet his violent thrusts. The captain closed his eyes and bit down on her neck as he filled her from behind. She started to scream as she shattered all around his cock. He felt a gush of liquid drip down his fingers and it was his undoing. He slammed into her over and over and over until he shot his own release deep in her ass, pumping furiously in and out until they were both a panting mess of wrecked flesh.

The moon was high over the Caribbean Sea by the time Klaus finally pulled his exhausted cock out of her well-fucked ass. He slapped her once as he tumbled to the feather bed in a heap. Caroline rolled over and buried her head in his chest as he pulled a thick blanket over their naked bodies glistening with sweat and other fluids. "Go to sleep," he commanded in a husky whisper with the last of his energy. "I'll fuck you again when we wake up. Then, you can meet your crew," he promised, kissing her temple behind closed eyes. Her only response was a nod before she drifted off to a deep sleep, her captain joining her for a long, long slumber. As he lost consciousness, he smiled happily. He'd finally found his most coveted buried treasure in Caroline Forbes, and she was bound to him, her captain, always and forever.


End file.
